Another World
'Another World:' Esta canción solo se incluye en el EP de Gotta Be you. Escrita por Achraf Jannusi, Bilal Hajji, Eric Sanicola, Geo Slam, Nadir Khayat yTeddy Sky y con una duracion de 3 minutos y 23 segundos. (3:23) 'Lyrics:' '(LIAM) It's not me, It's not youThere's a reasonI'm just trying to read the signals I'm receivingIt's like a stone on fire can you feel it?I don't know about you girl but I believe that (NIALL)Words will be just wordsUntil you bring them to life (HARRY)I'll lift you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another worldI'll build you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another world (ZAYN)Everyday in every way,oooh (HARRY)I'll lift you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another world (ZAYN)One for me, one for youWhatcha doing?Girl the music sounds so good when you're movingLet me take you higher, Let me prove itCause hey, hey pretty girl I believe it (NIALL)Words will be just wordsUntil you bring them to life (HARRY)I'll lift you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another worldI'll build you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another world (ZAYN)Everyday in every way,oooh (HARRY)I'll lift you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another worldTake you to anotherYou know I'll take you to another world (LOUIS)Baby let me find out your secretJust let me in and let me show you that I'll keep itClose to my heart jump in the deep endJust let me in and let me show you what I mean and (HARRY)I'll lift you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another worldI'll build you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another world (ZAYN)Everyday in every way,oooh (HARRY)I'll lift you up I'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another worldTake you to anotherYou know I'll take you to another worldI'll build you upI'll never stopYou know I'll take you to another world (LIAM)Yeah Take you to another world (ZAYN)I'll lift you up I'll never stop 'Letra en español: No soy yo, no eres tú, no hay una razón Sólo estoy tratando de leer las seńales que estoy reciviendo Es como una piedra en el fuego, puedes sentirlo? No sé sobre ti chica, pero creo eso Las palabras serán sólo palabras 'Hasta que tu las traigas a la vida te levantare nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo te counstruire nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo Todos los días, en todos los sentidos Whoa te levantare nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevara a otro mundo Uno para mí, uno para ti Que estas haciendo? Chica, la música suena tan bien Cuando tu te estas moviendo Deja que te lleve más alto Déjame probar Porque hey hey hermosa chica yo creo eso Las palabras serán sólo palabras 'Hasta que tu las traigas a la vida te levantare nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo te construire nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo Todos los días, en todos los sentidos Whoa te levantare nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo te construire nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo Bebé dejame saber tu secreto dejame entrar y enseñarte como mantenerlo cerca de mi corazon salto en la parte profunda y solo dejame entrar y deja que te enseñe lo que se ignifica te levantare nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo te construire nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo todos los dias (todos los dias) en todos los sentidos (en todos los sentidos yeah yeah) te levantare nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo te llevare a otro mundo(oh yeah) tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo te construire nunca parare tu sabes que yo te llevare a otro mundo yeah yeah te llevare a otro mundo te levantare nunca parare thumb|center|411 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones